


Delicious

by Not_You



Series: A Gentleman of Negotiable Virtue [22]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Family Feels, Food Sex, M/M, erik needs more purpose because he's silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Raven gives telephonic advice and Erik and Charles have dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

"I don't know, maybe he could actually give massages. He gave me an amazing and very professional shoulder rub a while before I left."

"I'll have to bring that one up. So, how's Mexico?"

"Oh, I'm in Ecuador now, brother. And it's beautiful."

Charles smiles, holding the phone between cheek and shoulder as he pours lemonade. "That's good. Oh, a certain Mr. Henry McCoy called the house and seemed quite disappointed that you weren't in the country anymore."

"Damn, I knew I should've just propositioned him up front! Well, if he calls again, tell I'm thinking of him fondly and will absolutely look him up when I get back."

"I think I'll tell him to flee complete iniquity," Charles teases, rolling back to the study. It's late, and Erik should be back soon.

"I think he knows too much already. Clearly, he's insane. I think he'll be fun."

"Well, best of luck to you. Enjoy Ecudador."

"Enjoy being alone with your man."

"Oh, I have been, little sister."

"You know, you can just say 'hang up' and not try and make me vomit."

Charles just laughs and tells her he loves her, hanging up. He's only halfway through his glass of lemonade when Erik comes back, calling to him. "Upstairs study!" He yells back, and soon enough swivels his chair to see Erik in the doorway, grinning at him. "What news from Hellfire, love?"

"Well, it looks like Alex and Darwin might be a little bit of history repeating, and the place is doing way better business now that the office is full of bottle ships instead of swastikas."

"Wonderful." Charles rolls over to Erik and tugs him down into his lap. Upon being tugged, Erik submits to be moved, and is soon cuddled up with his head on Charles's shoulder. They can't hold this too long because it'll start Charles's atrophied muscles spasming and then his back and then his old injury will feel like lit gasoline injected into his spinal cord. For now, though, it's nice. He kisses Erik's cheek and holds him close until the first twinges are about to come on, then gently pushes him off again. Erik smiles, and strokes his hair. 

"Want me to check on dinner while you work?"

"Please."

Erik grins and kisses Charles before heading back downstairs, tight jeans making Charles want to call him back on some pretext just to watch him walk away again. He manages to restrain himself, though, and also manages to ignore his aching hard nipples and actually work, which is a much more impressive feat.

When Erik brings up his sense of purposelessness over dinner again, Charles mentions Raven's idea. "Have you ever thought about certifying as a massage therapist?" Those strong hands have worked wonders with Charles's strained and aching muscles, and he feels a surge of love for his sister to see the interest kindled in Erik's eyes.

"I have missed working with people, though I'm also tired of fucking them, so that might be the answer after all."

"I hope you're not tired of fucking everyone," Charles teases, and Erik beams at him.

"You've ruined me for them, Charles. Utterly ruined me."

Charles grins, and can't stop himself from blushing. "Good."

"I do miss a few of my old clients, but only in the friendliest way. And most of them could use a masseur as much as a prostitute."

"I won't mind if you give happy endings, just save it for people you like and I'll make up any budget shortfalls."

"You know, at Hellfire they always ask how Daddy's treating me."

Charles's flush deepens. "Oh?"

"I always tell them the truth about how good you are to me."

"…Can we skip to dessert and leave the washing up for later?"

Erik is usually amenable to this idea, and fairly pounces on Charles now. He scoops him up out of his chair and kisses him, holding him up for a moment with one arm as he opens the fridge and sweeps a variety of dessert toppings off the shelf and into Charles's lap before carrying him to the couch because it's closer. Charles whimpers and lets Erik lay him out and set the jars and bottles aside before (as always, bless him) straightening Charles's trousers so he won't be distracted by bunching, every functional touch a caress as well. 

"If you were a dessert, I'm not sure what you would be." He slowly unbuttons Charles's shirt, smiling down at him like a hungry wolf. "Something fattening, of course." He opens the shirt completely, baring Charles's chest and its two pink and aching peaks before leaning down and plucking the can of whipped cream from the coffee table. "Cream would be involved, of course." He sprays a line up from Charles's navel to his solar plexus, and it's so soft and so cold that Charles can't keep back a sharp and high-pitched little noise.

"Too cold?"

"No." Charles shivers. "What are the other ingredients?"

"Definitely some of this." 'This' is organic strawberry syrup, a beautiful red-gold liquid in its little glass jar from the farmer's market, and Erik takes a fingerful of it and paints Charles's nipples a deeper pink, the touch and the chill making him keen quietly in the back of his throat. Erik shivers, and kisses him roughly, devouring his mouth for what seems like forever before pulling away again. He uses the excess still on his finger to gloss Charles's lips and then sucks it clean, smirking at the surprise on Charles's face.

"I've been wanting to do your makeup for ages now, you know."

"You sh-should've mentioned. There are some old photos Raven could show you."

"Another time, perhaps," Erik murmurs, and delicately laps up the whipped cream, making Charles squirm and giggle between soft moans, caught between ticklishness and arousal. Erik grins up at him and then starts to suck the cold syrup off of one nipple with his hot mouth, making Charles cry out helplessly, as fast as he can draw breath. He gets a death-grip on Erik's hair, clinging with both hands as Erik switches sides and makes him come. Charles screams as Erik gets the last of the syrup and feels him shudder in response.

"Charles…"

"Kiss me, kiss me, please…" He would beg for it again, but Erik kisses him, rough and urgent and tasting of strawberries. He had wanted this so much all during Erik's Hellfire tenure, and gorges himself on it now.


End file.
